Henrietta Flowers
Henrietta 'Henriet' Flowers was a mobian hedgehog living amongst the citizens of Knothole. She was the wife of Juandissimo Flowers, the mother of the bounty hunter Skye Flowers and the aunt of Ruby Flowers. ''Appearance Henrietta was a middle aged hedgehog with her daughter's purple fur and blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a knob at the end. Her attire is an orange tubetop with blue jeans and dark purple sneakers with a lighter shade of pink on the rim. On her right wrist, she wears a gold bracelet which would eventually become Skye's. Her wedding attire is a simple wedding gown with a white headset and veil going over her face. Abilities Outside of maternal instincts, Henrietta doesn't have any special abilities of her own. Skye once claimed that she was able to beat a crocodile, but this might have been her exaggerating the truth. Personality Henrietta, in her youth, was extremely shy and very timid and had a stuttering problem whenever she tried to talk to someone, to her annoyance. When she grew to her adolescent years, she became a more confident woman and seemed to have fought off her stuttering for good. She was also a very loving and devoted mother who would protect her daughter Skye, even if it meant putting her own life on the line. History Teenage years Henrietta was born to a poor family with an older sister named Margaret. Whenever she could help, Henrietta would go with Margaret to get money for food. While doing this, she would try to find a boyfriend only to fend them off with her stuttering and shyness, which irritated her to no end. One day, she was set up on a blind date with her future husband Juandissimo 'Juan' Flowers (a plan orchestrated by his younger brother, Willy) and despite her constant stuttering, the two became inseparable. One afternoon, she was approached by Juandissimo and was asked if she could marry him, something she wasn't hesitant to say yes to and together, they became a loving couple. Family and death Sometime after their wedding, Henrietta revealed that she was pregnant with their child, making the two ecstatic soon to be parents. Nine months later, she welcomed Skyler 'Skye' Flowers into the world. One day when she and Juandissimo were playing with their daughter in the foyer, they all heard a noise upstairs and Juandissimo went upstairs to investigate. When she heard a gunshot, she instructed Skye to hide under a table and told her not to come out no matter what happens. She went upstairs and came face to face with the thieves. She gently told one of the thieves to put the gun down and go home. When the theif's partner startled him, he accidentally shot Henrietta in the chest, killing her almost instantly. Legacy When Skye became older, she began to wear Henrietta's bracelet on her left wrist as a momentum to her love for her parents. Trivia *In several pictures when she was a child and when she was pregnant with Skye, Henrietta had two or three bangs going over her eyes. **Similarly, when Skye was little she had bangs over her eyes. This could mean that it's a family trait that they share. *Skye mentions that she was the closest to her mother as she was the one who spoiled her. *Ironically, Henrietta was a good friend of Beatrice von Muse, the mother of Skye's arch-nemesis Marilyn Von Muse, since childhood. *Henrietta is similar to Bernadette Hedgehog from the Archie Sonic comic books in the sense that they both have the same hair color. (Bright blonde.) Gallery'' Child_Henrietta.png|Henrietta at age seven Moral support.png|Henrietta gets support from her childhood friend Beatrice Von Muse before her date with Juandissimo sketch-1515984454423.png|A shy Henrietta on a date with Juandissimo sketch-1515912870378.png|Happily in love, Henrietta is married to Juandissimo sketch-1518652300974.png|A pregnant Henrietta anticipating the arrival of her baby Sketch-1520130036435.png|A crying Henrietta welcomes her new daughter Skye into the world Sketch-1515557022758.png|Now a mother, Henrietta holds her baby girl, Skye Sketch-1520185589644.png|Henrietta and Juandissimo holding their four year old daughter Skye sketch-1515912880498.png|Henrietta lying lifeless on the ground after being shot Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Mobians